dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Punisher VS Red Hood
Punisher VS Red Hood is an upcoming DBX. It features Punisher from Marvel and Red Hood from DC. Description Marvel VS DC! Will Punisher land the killing blow or will he be shot down by the Red Hood? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Gotham City Batman. The caped crusader. Bruce Wayne was known throughout Gotham as the bane of all criminals. But the ultimate crime fighter had been defeated. His bloody corpse laid on the top of a building, late at night. But a man watched over the corpse: Jason Todd, AKA Red Hood. '''Jason was determined to find Bruce's killer, but as he viewed the deceased Batman, a man kicked the door hard against the stairway. This man was none other than '''Frank Castle, The Punisher. (Chris Redfield's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3) "You enjoy killing, it seems. Well, all crime must be punished." The Punisher took out a machine gun and aimed it towards Hood. Jason Todd pulled out his two twin handguns and aimed them at Frank. "Come on." HEEEERE WE GO! Bullet after bullet was fired, and each collided with the other. Suddenly, Jason rolls out of the way and kicks Frank in the stomach before uppercutting him into the closed door of the staircase. Frank gets back onto his feet, ready to shoot his face clean off. But Red Hood has disappeared. As Punisher looks around the top of the building, Red Hood hides behind the door. Jason opens the door a crack and aims his gun. But Frank notices him in the crack and kicks the door open, slamming him clean in the face and sending him down the many stairs, as Punisher continuously kicks him down each and every set of stairs. Red Hood finally slammed onto the floor of a large,, bright area covered in white. The two pull out their guns once again and run left and right around the area, continuing to shoot at each other, but their bullets collide once again. The Punisher pulls out a rifle and attempts to shoot Jason, but he runs past him, flipping clean over the bullets, as the bullets make holes in the glass windows. Suddenly, they walk forward, ready to start a fistfight. They punch each other multiple times, but they dodge each attack. Red Hood kicks Punisher clean in the stomach, and stomps him into the ground. He aims his knife towards Punisher's face, ready to slash him apart. But Frank rolls a grenade towards Red Hood as he kicks him in the left leg and rolls out of the way out of the grenade, which explodes, with Red Hood caught in the blast. The deed was done. The Punisher walked up the staircase to the top of the building and walked over to Batman's corpse, ready to grab it and bury it. But someone walks through the door: Jason Todd, no longer wearing the red hood but holding the burnt hood in his hand before throwing it to the side. It was time to settle the score once and for all. (My Pride - Anarchy Reigns) Jason took out his two handguns once again as Frank grabbed his shotgun. They kept on shooting once again, with not a single bullet hitting a body. They ran forward and punched each other, bug their fists collided. They pushed back and shot again, but the shots collided once again. They ran forward once again, but Jason managed to score a kick in his stomach. He punched him in the face, making Frank spit blood and sending him off the building. Frank landed hard on a large vehicle, but got up just fine. The vehicle seemed to be his own, as he walked into it. Punisher aimed a machine gun out of the open window, towards the top of the building where Jason Todd stood and watched. Jason bolted down the staircase, as Punisher shot at the windows. Jason eventually ran out the front door, as Punisher waited for him in the vehicle. Punisher shot at him, but Jason ran around him and jumped into the vehicle, kicking it's doors open. The two fought for control of the vehicle, diving around the streets and putting many citizens in danger. Jason punched Punisher's head out of the vehicle, and shot at his head, but Frank rolled out of the way. Frank took out a knife and slashed the two handguns out of Jason's hands as Batman's former partner took his twin katanas out and slashed at him repeatedly, but he missed, until the very last swing went he cut him in the stomach. Blood flew out of Punisher, and his knife didn't stand a chance against the blades Jason wielded. Jason cut his left arm off, as Punisher stumbled, trying desperately to hold up. Jason thrusted the katana back, ready to finish him off with a stab. But as he swung his blade forward, Frank threw the knife point-first into Jason's stomach, stabbing him. The katana went through Frank, and stayed stuck in his body. (Don't Panic - X-Men Apocalypse) They both collapsed onto the ground. Jason bled on the ground, creating a pool of blood around him. But Punisher managed to stand up, and stumbled a short distance away. He grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it torwards Jason. But Todd stood up, reclaiming is twin handguns from off the ground. They both shot, and this time, one got shot and one survived. While, not really. Both had been shot ny the gun, but only one of the two had been able to survive. The Punisher watched as the explosion blew up a huge portion of the area, as fried parts of Jason's body flew out from the explosion. The two shots from the handguns had landed, but Frank had tanked them. The explosion cleared, and Frank saw his two handguns, burned to a crisp. He picked up the handguns - they were the last of what remained of the Red Hood. Punisher walked up the staircase back to the top of the building where it all started. He came for Batmn'd corpse, but it was gone. "Bet 'cha wondering where Bats is?" Frank looked behind him and noticed a tall, skinny man standing by the door. He had green hair, purple clothing, and an enormous grin. "Well, I'm afraid that's classified knowledge!" And then the man laughed one of the most disturbing laughs Frank had ever heard. As he laughed a long laugh, he took out a gas. He sprayed it, and soon The Punisher was laughing with him. He scrambled to stop this curse of laughter, but he was losing air fast. And he fell to the ground in seconds. He had won the fight, but he was powerless against the gas. The tall man continued to laugh as he grabbed Jason's handguns and walked down the staircase. DBX! NEXT TIME! Zelda VS Castlevania Hero VS Hero Link VS Simon Belmont Alternate TNs. P vs RH DBX.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Trivia * The ending featured a cameo from DC's clown prince of crime, The Joker. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:CallMeKnuckles Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs